Sympathy
by Jenn992
Summary: He never thanked her. She never apologized to him. He never told her how he felt. SxNxR


**Dislclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**

**Sympathy  
**By: _jenn992_

**_

* * *

sym·pa·thy _****- **_noun_

1. _A relationship or an affinity between people or things in which whatever affects one correspondingly affects the other._

2. _Mutual understanding or affection arising from this relationship or affinity._

3. _The act or power of sharing the feelings of another.

* * *

_

Sora and Riku were wandering around the island. Still, Sora couldn't get her out of her mind.

"Hey, is it bad I still never thanked her?" Sora asked Riku, who was collecting coconuts for the future bon fire.

"Sora, get your mind off it. You'll thank her someday soon, isn't that enough?" Riku had grown agitated with Sora's constant questions of her. Frankly, he was still mad at her.

"I guess." Sora sighed and walked off somewhere else. Even if he tried to get the matter out of his head, it always came back no matter what.

Later that night, every one of Sora and Riku's friends were on the shore of the island around a large fire. Every one was having a great time, except for one of course. He tried to be happy, he tried to laugh and joke along, and he tried flirting with Kairi. Nothing had worked. As the party went on, he just became more and more depressed. Sora ended up going home early and stomped through his front door.

"Had a great time, honey?" Sora's mom asked.

Sora faked a smile, nodded, and continued gallivanting upstairs. He closed the door and dropped on to his bed. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind?

"Are you okay?" His mom poked her head into the room.

"Yeah." Sora said muffled as he dug his face more into the pillow.

"Stop lying." His mom took a seat at the edge of his bed.

Sora turned on his side and saw a glass of milk and a plate of cookies with yellow candied stars, resembling paupu fruits.

"Well, is it bad I never thanked someone?"

"I don't think that's much of a problem, sweetie." Sora's mom ruffled his hair. "Just thank them the next time you see them."

"That's the thing, I don't know when I'm gonna see them." Sora took a big bite of a cookie.

"If that's the only thing that's bothering you, I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure they know you're thankful."

Sora nodded and his mom walked out of the room wishing him goodnight.

_Tink!_

Sora's head immediately looked at the window.

_Tink!_

He walked to the window and looked down. Kairi stood in the middle of his backyard motioning for him to come down. Sora climbed down.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the party."

"I dunno, didn't seem the same without you." Kairi smiled. She started walking toward to the shore, where they always hung out.

"Really?" Sora asked. Kairi looked back and smiled again.

"Of course." And she slipped her hand in his.

Sora's heart started beating faster.

They walked down to the shore hand in hand; the sun was just about to set. The sun reflected many shades of orange, pink, and gold. The shore always had a nostalgic sort of feeling.

Across the water where the party was still going, they could see a faint Tidus running from Selphie. Sora and Kairi laughed, and looked at each other.

"You're sad."

"Huh?" Sora faced her.

"Why are you sad?" Kairi asked.

"I-uhh." Sora stammered.

"You know..." Kairi looked out into the glinting ocean, the rays of light brightening up her eyes. "I really thought coming back here to islands would make you happy."

"It has!" Sora exclaimed.

"You're not happy."

"I-just...I don't know." Sora looked away from Kairi. It was hard to tell her that he was thinking about another girl.

Kairi went closer Sora, and threw her arms around his neck.

Sora felt nervous. He could feel his knees wobbling.

"Do I make you happy, Sora?"

Kairi moved her face closer to his about to kiss him.

Then Kairi turned into _her._

Their lips met, and Sora kissed her with passion. Sora wrapped his arms around her white dress and pulled her in closer. He caressed her blonde hair as their tongues played around each other. Sora pulled away slightly with his eyes still closed.

"Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** -Sweatdrop- Okay, I know I haven't been updating anything at all for a long time. But! I've managed to churn out a story in just one night. So, err, please don't hate me and review? :D


End file.
